


Christmas Colosseum

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Christmas Fics [11]
Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Doreen is a Total Shit, Fangirls, Fights, Guilt, Let It Go (Frozen Song), M/M, Nobody Beats Squirrel Girl, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prompt Fic, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, There Need to Be More Tags for Doreen, Tumblr Prompt, Why Are There No Tags for Doreen?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Steve makes the mistake of going Christmas shopping for Tony with his #1 super-powered fan.





	Christmas Colosseum

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “It’s the day before Christmas Eve and we were fighting over the same present to get someone but as we were pulling the present from each other I let go and you ended up hitting yourself in the face and now you’re really bruised oh god I’m so sorry, you can have the present I was being childish” AU

“Let it go!”

“ _You_ let it go!”

Yeah, no. Fuck that. Steve was so _not_ letting go. This was a battle to the _death_. The gladiators of old would be proud of this dual. Most importantly, Steve was _not losing_.

“I grabbed it first,” he snarled, twisting his body and attempting to use his, admittedly light, body weight to haul the box out of his harpy opponent’s claws.

Steve might be asthmatic and only ninety pounds soaking wet, but there was no way he was letting this box go. It was the perfect gift for Tony. The genius would absolutely adore it. If fucking Squirrel Girl would just _let it go already_. Steve really had thought going Christmas shopping for Tony with Tony’s number one super-powered fan would be a great idea. Clearly, it was not. Clearly, it was a _terrible_ idea.

“You did not,” Doreen squeaked. _Squeaked_. Because what even was his life? “And you already have a gift for Tony! I’m getting him this one!”

If Steve had his usual body, he’d just haul her up over one shoulder and carry her off to the registers with him. Curse Richards and his stupid, _ridiculous_ \- Steve’s grip slipped. As if in slow motion, he watched in horror as the box flew backward and nailed Doreen right in her adorable little button nose.

Steve was so going to hell.

“Oh, my God! Are you alright? I’m so sorry! That was stupid and childish and I never should have been fighting you in the first place and-“

“Great!” Doreen cried, popping right back up like some demented whack-a-mole game. “That means it’s mine! Nobody beats Squirrel Girl!”

Of course not, Steve thought as he watched her bounce away happily, because then you’re the complete _asshole_ who beat Squirrel Girl. God, he hated holiday shopping.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [ Tumblr. ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
